Idées çà et là
by loveitachi
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles rien que pour le plaisir. Totalement OOC. Chapitre 18: Lettre de l'auteur à ses fans. Ou, sauvez-moi et je vous donne des anecdotes croustillantes sur Murtagh.
1. Mon chum

**Ça va être un petit recueil de drabble/songfic/oneshot pour me permettre de me détendre, de créer des choses qui me viennent e**

**Ça va être un petit recueil de drabble/songfic/oneshot pour me permettre de me détendre, de créer des choses qui me viennent en tête, mais qui n'ont aucun rapport avec mes fics. Ça va soulager. Je viens de me faire opérer et je suis très mal en point. Mes fics ne me tentaient plus pour l'instant. Pourtant, je viens de relire l'Aîné et je pensais à plein de choses.**

**Je suis maintenant assise sur mon lit d'hôpital, avec mon PC en main. J'écris cette songfic parce que ça me tentait. La chanson vient d'Amélie Veille, son deuxième CD. La chanson **_**mon chum**_** est la toute dernière. Je l'aimais bien, alors elle est entrée. J'crois pas qu'ya vraiment de rapport avec la fic, maiiiiiiiiiiis bon…xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Mon chum**

**XxxX**

Mon nom est Helen. J'ai vingt-sept ans et je suis la femme de Jeod, un marchant de Teirm. Mes parents m'ont obligé de l'épouser, car il avait la bourse pleine à cette époque. Et je devais avouer que c'était un bel homme avec sa fière balafre sur le visage. J'avais treize ans quand nous nous unîmes. Nous avions de la viande à chaque repas, les meilleurs vins traînaient dans nos verres…

_Mon chum se prend pour un bon gars_

_L'exemple pour ses petits frères_

_Mais quand vient l'temps d'faire la fiesta_

_Il s'prend pour un frigidaire à bière_

Au niveau du lit, c'était un roi. Il venait me rendre visite au moins trois fois par semaine. J'adorais ça. Il possédait un corps parfait et un organe puissant. Mes parents vivaient dans la joie et l'honneur. Il fallait juste que je lui donne un fils et le monde serait à nos pieds!

_Mon chum s'prend pour un voyageur_

_Mais quand y'a l'goût d'partir ailleurs_

_Il voyage devant sa télé_

_Parce qu'ses bottes y font mal aux pieds_

Je me rappelle quand je devins grosse. Jeod avait explosé de joie. C'était le moment le plus heureux de ma vie : j'allais avoir un enfant! Vous ne pouvez comprend ce sentiment de plénitude indescriptible…J'en pleurais quand je le sentais bouger dans mon ventre rond. Nous avions déjà décidé de son nom : Yawn pour un garçon ou Chloenne pour une fille. Les mois passèrent avec la plus grande harmonie. Chaque moment était parfait. Parfois, Jeod caressait mon ventre et murmurant des mots doux au bébé. Notre relation était à son meilleur. La nuit, il entrait dans ma chambre et me collait jusqu'à l'aube. J'étais bien au chaud dans ses bras confortables.

_Mon chum se prend pour un auteur_

_Un intello dénonciateur_

_Mais à l'heure de cracher ses mots_

_Y'a jamais d'encre dans son stylo_

Puis, un jour, à six mois de grossesse, des contractions douloureuses m'en prirent. J'étais très effrayée car ce n'était pas le moment pour moi d'enfanter! Malheureusement, du sang s'écoula de mon intimité. Paniquée, je criais et criais. Jeod est apparu avec l'herboriste Angela. Il paraissait très nerveux. Deux heures plus tard, un bébé mort fut né. Pendant un long moment, mes souvenirs devirent flous. Ma douleur était indescriptible. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de mon âme, un morceau de ma chair. Chloenne mourut en moi. Nous n'avions pas d'enfants…

_Mon chum se prend pour un amant_

_Un grand disciple du marquisat_

_Il se félicite de ses ruades_

_Pendant que j'm'emmerde dans maison_

Jeod s'éloigna peu à peu de moi. Il ne me visitait que très rarement, quand ça lui plaisait quoi. Ce fut un autre coup dur de perdre l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé. Je ne tombai plus jamais enceinte. Angela m'avait déjà avertie que Chloenne avait tellement abîmé mon utérus qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'un autre bébé. Peu de temps après, mon flux sanguin arrêta de couler. Dès qu'elle sut la nouvelle, ma famille me renia, me laissant seule avec ma souffrance.

_Mon chum s'prend pour un militant _

_Fervent justice et socialiste_

_Mais y reste effouairé sur l'divan_

_Prétextant qu'il est pacifiste_

Les années passèrent avec la lenteur d'une tortue. Ça prit un bon moment avant de savoir que j'allais bientôt avoir vingt-cinq ans. Et pas d'enfant. Les marcher de Jeod s'effritait rapidement. Nous manquions d'argents pour toutes nos dépenses. La viande finit par disparaître de nos repas. Nos serviteurs menaçaient de nous quitter. Depuis ce temps là, je commençais à avoir honte de mon époux. Je n'étais plus une femme respectable. J'étais rien.

_Mon chum se prend pour un artiste_

_Un polémiste, un utopiste_

_Mais quand c'est l'temps tenter sa chance_

_Le v'là qui s'prend pour un silence_

Un beau jour, un vieil ami de Jeod vint le voir avec un jeune marmot. Evan et Neil, ils s'appelaient. À cette époque, je restais enfermée dans ma chambre la plupart du temps. J'étais trop furieuse contre Jeod pour aller lui parler. Quand Evan et Neil partirent, ce fut la catastrophe. Jeod ne possédait plus rien. Ils nous fallait regarder notre richesse s'envoler. Cela dura deux longues années…

_Mon chum s'prend pour mon chum…_

_À l'heure de ses désillusions…_

_C'est ensemble que nous regrettons…_

_Qu'Adan soit tombé dans la pomme…_

D'autres personnes vint nous rendre visite. Apparemment, l'un d'eux, Puissant Marteau, était le cousin du jeune marmot, Eragon. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là que Jeod m'apprit la vérité : il travaillait pour les Vardens! Mon cœur se déchira quand j'écoutai ses paroles. Tout mon monde s'écroulait. Je comprenais maintenant notre malchance…Il partit avec l'espoir de réquisitionner un navire pour les habitants de Carvahall. Juste avant, il me demande de l'accompagner…

_Mon chum s'prend pour un enfant_

_Quand c'est trop dur d'aller d'l'avant_

_Pour vous dire que mon chum…_

_C't'un p'tit gars qui s'prend pour un homme!_

Je m'appelle Helen et j'ai maintenant vingt-sept ans. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde. J'habite chez les Vardens dans une belle demeure. Mais surtout…

J'aime Jeod.

_Helen_

**XxxX **

**Un peu moins de trois pages word...C'était ma première songfic.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Pourquoi haistu Eragon?

**Ici pour un autre petit oneshot**

**Ici pour un autre petit oneshot. Faire des oneshots de ce genre me détend, je viens là quand j'ai plus d'imagination pour mes autres fics (ou quand Rainbow décide de bouder). M'enfin, c'est petit, c'est con et ça concerne Vanir et Nari, deux elfes. Une petite illusion entre Nari/Vanir pour tous ceux qui aime le Yaoi. Je n'aime pas ça, mais ça fait drôle dans l'histoire.**

**Enjoy !**

**Pourquoi hais-tu Eragon ?**

**XxxX**

Au fond de la forêt du Du WeldenVarden, près de la cité d'Ellesméra, deux elfes, assis confortablement contre un arbre, s'afféraient à jouer aux échecs versions elfiques. Les sculptures avaient été faites avec le plus grand soin, chaque détail étant parfaitement recréé. Le bois « chanté » par les elfes brillait sous le soleil aveuglant de l'après-midi. Il faisait beau, la chaleur embrouillait légèrement leur vision, et Nari et Vanir s'amusaient comme deux grands amis, leurs longs cheveux soyeux volant au vent frais de la journée.

« Échec », sifflota la voix douce de Nari.

L'impulsif Vanir poussa un grognement digne d'un ours affamé. Il détestait perdre. Arrg ! Il prit son fou et le plaça devant son roi afin de le protéger d'une attaque éventuelle de la tour blanche. Nari roula des yeux. Il avança son pion d'une case. Le pion put enfin se transformer en une reine grâce au fait qu'il avait parcouru tout le terrain sans se faire manger par les autres pièces sombres.

Vanir était pris au piège. Si sont roi reculait ou se tassait vers la gauche, la nouvelle reine allait le dévorer. Si, par contre, il dégageait son fou du chemin, s'en était fini de lui. Que faire ?

« Abandonne », murmura Nari derrière ses lèvres appétissantes. « Tu ne peux rien faire »

« Jamais ! », s'exclama furieusement Vanir.

Nari roula des yeux.

« Et si c'était Eragon qui se trouvait à la place de ma tour, et que Galbatorix se transformerait en ma reine, que ferais-tu, Vanir-elda ? »

Ces simples mots firent gronder l'elfe. Une pulsion meurtrière s'empara de lui :

« Je me transformerais en Dragon et je les détruiserais tous en chair à pâté ! Ils mourront sous ma puissance ! », dit Vanir où perçait une lueur de folie dans ses yeux pâles.

« Je parle dans le jeu »

Vanir se tut, furieux. Il croisa les bras et se mit à bouder comme un gamin. Il avait encore perdu contre Nari. Que la peste l'emporte ! Le jeune elfe mit ses pieds sur la table d'échec, ne se souciant nullement que les pièces pouvaient se briser et qu'elles appartenaient à Lifaen, et non à Nari.

« Pourquoi hais-tu Eragon ? », demanda soudainement Nari.

Vanir, piqué au vif, se leva brusquement, le poing levé vers le ciel éclaircie.

« Cet humain va échouer dans sa mission, comme le Wyrdfell Galbatorix ! Ce n'est qu'un inférieur, un imbécile incapable de me vaincre à l'arme blanche. »

« Très bien », susurra Nari, soudainement très proche de son ami.

Il posa une main sensuelle sur le torse de Vanir, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer. Sa voix se dévorait d'une passion morbide. Il hurlait ses démences, sa haine contre le fils caché de Morzan.

« Un jour ! », cria Vanir, repoussa violemment le pauvre Nari qui ne désirait que la chaleur de son corps musclé. « Un jour, je deviendrai Dragonnier, et le monde serra à mes pieds ! Je vaincrai le roi et les elfes seront aussi libres qu'avant ! J'exterminerai les humains et les nains ! Plus aucun Urgal ne parcourera nos terres. Le Dieu en moi se réveille, Nari-elda. JE SERAI UN DIEU ! »

À genou sur le sol, Nari ne put s'empêcher de penser : '' Quel taré…''

**XxxX**

**Une folie prise comme ça là…m'enfin, z'avez aimé ?**


	3. SOS

**Un autre petit drabble fait au travail. Je déteste les factures . ! M'enfin. Que des conneries, comme d'habitude quoi. Rien de sérieux. **

**Enjoy !**

**S.O.S**

**XxxX**

Un beau matin, Galbatorix se réveil. Ses yeux mi-clos regardent sa chambre aux couleurs pourpre, or et noirs. C'est beau. Il aime bien sentir les rayons du soleil qui réchauffe délicieusement sa peau pâle.

Eragon a beau essayé d'imaginez à quoi ressemble le roi, il ne sait pas. Il le pense gros, gras, grisonnant et laid. Plusieurs personnes le pensent comme ça.

Pas du tout. Galbatorix, bien que son nom soit une coulée de syllable, est grand aux larges épaules, des cheveux de pailles qui lui tombent sur les épaules, des yeux clairs comme le ciel et un sourire à faire fondre des damoiselles. C'est un sacré beau bonhomme.

Mais pourquoi Galbatorix n'a-t-il jamais eu de femme ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de reine en Alagaësia ?

Galbatorix a un défaut qui repousse les femmes. Ou plutôt les femmes ne sortent plus de son lit. Galbatorix fait l'amour comme un Dieu, certes, mais les dames meurent en pleine action.

Pas facile de sentir son Dragon dans son esprit quand Shruikan profite toujours de ces moments pour chasser. Nan, pas facile, surtout que ledit Dragon a un lien tellement puissant avec le roi que la pauvre dame crève à moitié mangée par le roi.

Pauvre Galbatorix. Parfois, il se demande si coucher avec une Urgal serait mieux...

**XxxX**

**Pas tuer la pauvre loveitachi qui ne fait qu'expliquer la vérité. C'est vraie, pourquoi Galby n'a pas de femme hein ?**

**Mais bon, Reviews ?**


	4. Ô chant élysée!

**Encore un oneshot…bon, je remercie ****Ghirstot pour avoir accepté de faire partit de ce drabble débile et totalement idiot XD! Un petit coucou à Rainbow de « L'ordre des Rôdeurs » !**

**M'enfin. La faute du titre est totalement voulu! **

**Enjoy!**

**Ô chant Élysée!**

**XxxX**

« Eh ho, eh ho! La bière, oeì, la bièèèèèère! C'est bon la bière! »

Ce cri de détresse provenait sans l'ombre d'un doute de la taverne « Chant Élysée » de Tronjheim. Orik, sur ses gardes, pénétra dans la maison d'alcool pour y chercher le fêtard. La tenancière s'était plainte d'un nain au caractère un peu trop débile, pour ne pas dire complètement ivre. Donc, notre cher Orik entra dans le bâtiment.

« ÔÔÔÔÔ Chant Élysée! Oeì! », chantonnait un jeune nain à la barbe rousse.

Orik le regarda, une main sur le front, totalement découragé. Pas croyable. Ghirstot, une chope de bière à la main, était debout sur une table, dansant la Macaréna comme un fou furieux, en compétition avec Rainbow.

Parfois, Orik se demandait comme la jeune femme avait pu devenir Rôdeuse. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les deux idiots étaient des bons amis. Complètement tarés ces deux-là. Il dégaina sa hache et s'avança tant bien que mal dans ce labyrinthe d'hommes saouls, de tables renversées et de chaises cassées. Ses yeux de faucons fusillaient les deux troubles-fêtes avec un désespoir sans nom.

« Par la barbe d'Urûr, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! », s'emporta Orik. « Ghirstot, Rainbow! »

Le nain à la barbe rousse trébucha sur son propre pied. Il tomba tête première sur le sol de bois. Rainbow partit sur un fou rire. Ses jambes ne purent la retenir et elle s'effondra comme une masse sur Ghirstot. Quelques secondes plus tard, des ronflements se firent entendre. Les deux fêtards s'étaient endormis comme des ours qui hibernes. Orik doutait de pouvoir les réveiller avant plusieurs jours.

Avertie de la cacophonie gigantesque qui s'élevait de la taverne, Ajihad entra dans son tour. La Gêne partit chercher la Honte dans son cerveau, qui vint avec son ami l'Humiliation. Ajihad ne s'était jamais senti pareil. Sa fille retrouvée venait de se saouler avec un des nain les plus combatifs de sa garde.

« Ils vont nous ruiner », grogna Orik.

Ajihad songea alors à les envoyer chez Galbatorix… Mouais, avec eux dans son camps, le roi de l'Alagaësia déclarerait forfait, faute de pouvoir les endurer.

**XxxX**

**Court, mais totalement idiot. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Yaoi ou non, triste ou non, un ou deux chapitre ou non, OC ou non, personnage d'une fic ou non, Crossover ou non! Encore merci à Ghirstot, car j'avais besoin d'un nain qui aime la bière !**

**Reviews?**


	5. Kiss me, darling 1

**Encore moi, je sais .' J'aime trop faire des drabbles, ça ce peut pas. Ça détend et c'est chouette en faire à la job XD! Ici, la violence et la sexualité sont présentes. Prévoyez le nutella et les mouchoirs pour les dégoulinations de bave. Murtagh est là, oui oui mesdames.**

**Dédiée à Mary-Keyla, Tsou, Baëlla et à toutes les fangirls de Murtagh. **

**Enjoy!**

**Kiss me, darling! (1)**

**XxxX**

Pourquoi il fallait que ça lui arrive, hein? Oui, pourquoi? Continuant sa course folle à travers le château d'Urû'baen, Murtagh hurlait sa rage à son roi. Galbatorix n'avait pas le droit de le punir de la sorte. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Ça devrait être interdit à l'avenir. Bon, il ne lui avait pas apporté Eragon et Saphira, et alors? C'était sa vie et sa virginité qui étaient en jeu!

« Il est là! », s'exclama Baëlla derrière un coin de mur en face de Murtagh.

Elle pointa du doigt. Le Dragonnier mit les freins dès qu'il entendit le puissant cri d'attaque des fangirls. D'un mouvement du talon sur le sol de pierre, le jeune homme fit volte-face pour continuer à détaler. Il devait les fuir. Déguerpir était le meilleur moyen. Il fallait trouver une cachette pour les semer. Cependant, les fangirls n'étaient pas de cette avis. Elles le poursuivaient avec l'énergie de la passion et du désir féminin.

'' Ma parole, elles ont des turbos réacteurs dans les jambes ou quoi?!'', paniqua Murtagh qui bondit des escaliers, n'ayant pas le temps de les descendre.

« Muuuuuuuuurtagh! Ne t'enfuis pas mon chouuuu! On te veux pas de mal! », s'écria Tsou, des étoiles dans yeux.

C'est ça, c'est ça. Ne pas les croire. Murtagh se promit d'étriper le roi. Les fangirls dévalèrent les escaliers à la poursuite de leur fantasme. Leurs cheveux volaient aux vents de leur course. Murtagh se demanda pourquoi lui. Oui, pourquoi lui?

« Parce que tu es le plus beaaaaaaaaaaaau! », répondit Loveitachi aux côtés de Mary-Keyla qui l'appuya en grands cris : « On t'aiiiiiiiiime Murtagh! »

Quoi, elles lisent dans les pensées en plus? Merde, un cul-de-sac!

« Non! Tu parlais à voix haute! Lets go les filles! On le déshabille! », cria une fangirl aux yeux verts.

Et Murtagh se retourna, les bras baissés, pour faire face à son destin.

**XxxX**

**« Kiss me, darling » risque de durer plusieurs chapitres ( d'après ce que vous voulez ). Donc, non, ce n'est pas la fin. **

**Oui, d'après moi, Murtagh est puceau. Et il ne le sera plus s'il se fait violer xD!**

**Reviews?**


	6. Hallelujah

**Ce n'est pas la suite de " Kiss me, darling", mais un oneshot à part.**

**J'écoutais « We are broken » de Paramore et un oneshot est apparu dans mon esprit dérangé. En lien avec « Passion sans restriction » et « Rubis et Améthyste », deux de mes anciennes fics d'Eragon qui me touchent encore.**

**Pas vraiment rigolo, mais bon. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hallelujah**

**XxxX**

Regarde-moi.

Fixe-moi.

Scrute-moi.

Observe-moi.

Aime-moi.

_J'y pense encore le soir. _

Tes yeux, ta peau, ton visage, ton sourire.

J'y songe toujours le matin.

Ton rire, ta voix, tes pas, ta douceur.

_J'y pense encore le soir._

Tu es partie. Tu es morte. Tu as disparu.

Pourquoi sans moi? Pourquoi loin de moi?

Reste encore, s'il te plaît.

_J'y pense encore le soir._

Je te vois partout. À travers une fenêtre…

Dans ta chambre, au souffle du vent.

Je t'aime toujours. Je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil.

_J'y pense encore le soir._

Pourquoi lui, pour l'as-tu aimé?

Tu l'as protégé au péril de ta vie.

Ton cœur s'est arrêté pour lui.

_J'y pense encore le soir. _

J'ai besoin de toi.

T'as présence est devenue une drogue pour moi.

Je te veux près de moi, te serrer dans mes bras.

_J'y pense encore le soir._

Ne me quitte pas, ne vas pas loin.

Ne bouge pas, ne meurt pas.

Je veux sentir ton souffle quand tu dors.

_J'y pense encore le soir._

J'ai le goût de te rejoindre.

D'être avec toi au-delà de la mort.

Peut-être que ça arrivera, finalement…

Souris-moi

Écoutes-moi.

Entends-moi.

Ouïes-moi

Aimes-moi.

En même temps, Galbatorix et Oromis levèrent les yeux au ciel, songeant aux deux femmes qu'ils aimaient…

**XxxX**

**C'est ça. Mes mains ont tapé toutes seules. Ça m'est venue à l'esprit, et c'est maintenant écrit. Je songe encore avec nostalgie l'époque où j'écrivais « Rubis et Améthyste »…Mais là, c'est « L'ordre des Rôdeurs » qui attire beaucoup l'attention, et j'aime bien Rainbow.**

**Mais bon, **

**Reviews?**


	7. Kiss me, darling 2

**Suite de « Kiss me, darling ». Merci à tous mes revieweurs ! **

**Enjoy !**

**Kiss me, darling (2)**

**XxxX**

Soudainement, Murtagh leva sa main gauche :

« Letta ! »

Les dix fangirls s'immobilisèrent, raides comme des statues. En se voyant ainsi sauvé du viol, Murtagh poussa un soupire de soulagement. Enfin, il en était débarrassé. Il se frotta les paumes sans se soucier des regards de tristesse de ses victimes. Galbatorix ne l'aura plus à ce jeu là. Le jeune homme les laissa en plan, près à aller prendre un bon bain pour se détendre, puis à faire une bonne sieste. Murtagh sinua dans les trop nombreux couloirs du château d'Urû'baen. Il monta plusieurs étages pour arriver à une petite aile qui lui appartenait. Il enleva sa chemise, exténuée. Un serviteur vint mettre de l'eau chaude dans sa baignoire. Murtagh s'y glissa avec délice, totalement nu.

Oui, totalement nu.

Dès que ses muscles furent détendus, il enfila une chemise trop grande pour lui et un pantalon en tissus doux. Murtagh sauta sur le lit moelleux de sa chambre et rabattit la couette sur lui.

'' Tu es enfin sauvé'', sourit Thorn dans son esprit. '' J'ignorais que tu attirais autant de femmes, Murtagh. Quelle chance ! ''

'' Haha, très drôle'', grogna Murtagh.

'' Bah quoi ? Et elles étaient jolies en plus''

'' Tu vas te la fermer, oui ?!''

Thorn grommela quelque chose avant de se couper de son Dragonnier, légèrement furieux que le jeune homme ne comprenne pas son humour.

Murtagh ferma les yeux, près à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. N'avait-il pas le droit de garder sa virginité pour la femme qu'il allait épouser un jour ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui donner ce respect là ? Ce fut sur ces pensées que Murtagh s'endormit.

Et ce fut une grave erreur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'entrebâilla. Une dizaine de pairs d'yeux, une par-dessus l'autre, le fixait avec avidité. Qu'elles soient noires, brunes, bleues ou vertes, elles avaient toutes la même expression. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

« On y va », chuchota Tsou qui avait eu la brillante idée de demander au roi où se trouvait la chambre de la pauvre victime.

« Tu es sûre ? Il pourrait se réveiller », s'inquiéta Baëlla.

« Il est désirable quand il dort », murmura Loveitachi au comble du bonheur.

« J'ai le goût de le violer maintenant… », bava Mary-Keyla, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« À chacune sa part », rétorqua une fangirl à ses côtés.

« On y va ! », répéta Tsou.

« Comment tu fais pour résister à son charme ? », demanda une fangirl aux cheveux bouclés, les joues rouges.

« Je peux être sauvage quand je le veux. On y va ! »

Malheureusement, leurs tapages avaient par faire réveiller Murtagh. Celui-ci, avec discrétion, tentait de passer à travers la fenêtre pour s'enfuir. Cependant, il accrocha un pot de fleur qui se cassa sur le sol…

« À l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide ! »

« Murtaaaaaaaaaaaaagh ! »

**XxxX**

**Fin de la deuxième partie de « Kiss me, darling ». J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **


	8. Kiss me, darling 3

**Je remercie Wyrda pour avoir accepté de participer à « Kiss me, darling ». Vive les fans de Murtagh ! Je vous aiiiiime ! **

**Question : Pourquoi aimons-nous Murtagh ? Ce n'est qu'un perso secondaire pourtant…m'enfin.**

**Enjoy !**

**Kiss me, darling 3**

**XxxX**

Sauter et se casser le cou, ou perdre sa virginité aux mains des fangirls ? Choix difficiles. Mais Murtagh décida que sa virginité était plus importante que sa vie, alors il enjamba la fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide. Il se réjouit d'entendre les cris de détresse des jeunes filles. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée de Wyrda. Mangeant insouciamment une Kit Kat tout en marchant dans la cour, Wyrda, une jolie fille aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux de charbons, se demandait bien où se trouvaient ses amies. Elles avaient disparu dès qu'elles avaient compris qu'elles se trouvaient à Urû'baen, et que Murtagh était présent. Pauvre Wyrda. Étant elle-même une grande fan de ce sexy jeune homme, elle savait que lui courir après ne servirait à rien. Il suffisait d'attendre qu'il vous tombe dans les bras.

Et au sens propre du terme.

« 'Ttentioooon ! », cria une voix au dessus d'elle.

Au dessus d'elle ? Wyrda leva les yeux. Avant même qu'elle ne sache ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva écrasée par un homme de soixante kilos.

« Aie ! Mais tu es lourd ! », s'exclama Wyrda.

« Pardon », dit l'inconnu.

Il se mit sur pied et tendit une main à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se lève. Cependant…

« Ma parole, mais tu es Murtagh ! », se réjouit Wyrda en le reconnaissant immédiatement.

Oh non…Murtagh recula de quelques pas. Trop tard. Le fangirldinite prit possession de la jeune femme. Ses hormones passèrent en mode Turbo Réacteur.

« MUUUUUURTAAAAAAAAAGH ! »

Des cœurs aux yeux, Wyrda poursuivit le Dragonnier en fuite. Les autres fangirls sautèrent de la chambre de Murtagh, non sans avoir gardé des vêtements de lui en souvenir, et atterrirent sur le sol.

'' THOOOOOOORN !'', hurla Murtagh en pensée.

'' J'arrive, j'arrive. Mais tu me dois toutes les bouteilles d'alcool du château''

**XxxX**

**Écrit 20 minutes au travail. Y'a rien à foutre, pas même des factures. Rien. Tout le monde est en vacance, la journée est pluvieuse…**

**M'enfin. Ce chapitre était pour twa, Wyrda. Que les étoiles veillent sur toi !**

**Reviews ?**


	9. Kiss me, darling 4

**Vlaaaaaaaaam! ****Encore " Kiss me, darling!". ****Il est toujours là, caché quelque part dans l'ombre de votre ordinateur…**

**Une nouvelle fangirl : tAfeuuh, alias Aiedail! :D! Désolé, mais le pseudo tAfeuuh fait un peu ridicule dans la fic, donc ES pseudo très chère. **

**Kiss me, darling 4**

**XxxX**

Comment résister à l'appel de l'inconnu quand celui-ci vous ouvre les bras grands ouverts? C'est bien ce que se demandait Aiedail, une jeune fille paumée dans son propre quartier. En revenant du Collège, elle avait remarqué que la rue qu'elle empruntait était fermée, 'fallait donc passer par un détour. Or, Aiedail ne connaissait pas de détour menant à sa coquette maison. Bien entendue, elle se perdit. Mais bon, le sens d'orientation de l'adolescente étant presque nul, c'était tout à fait normal. Arrivée à un tournant, Aiedail remarqua quelque chose inquiétant.

« Que fait une porte en plein milieu de la rue? », se demanda curieusement la jeune fille.

Alors, elle s'approcha. Elle l'examina de haut en large, convaincu qu'on la filmait pour une émission d'humour.

« C'est pas drôle », grogna-t-elle.

Elle donna trois coups sur la porte. Toc, toc toc. Et doucement, la porte s'ouvrit…

Et Murtagh en sortit en courant, la moitié de sa chemise déchirée. La porte se ferma net au nez des fangirls et de Thorn qui ne purent la traverser à temps.

Aiedail resta de coi. Elle sentit une volée d'Estrogènes parcourir son être en entier. Murtagh…Nan…Impossible…Pas Murtagh…Murtagh…

« Tu es Murtagh? », demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

Le sexy jeune homme leva ses yeux clairs vers elle. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, et il se crut en sécurité.

« Oui », répondit Murtagh, les sourcils froncés.

Quelle bêtise. Les pupilles d'Aiedail se remplirent d'étoiles.

…Pas de Loveitachi en vue.

« Muuuuuuuurtagh! », s'écria la nouvelle fangirl en sautant dans les bras de son fantasme. « Ça fait des siècles que je rêve de toi! ». Sans ménagement, Aiedail arracha le peu de chemise qui restait au Dragonnier, mettant son torse parfait en vue.

Murtagh déglutit.

Et ça recommençait.

…Fuir!

**XxxX**

**C'était pour Aiedail choupette! Court comme chapitre, mais bon. J'aime bien xD!**


	10. Kiss me, darling 5

**Ça dérange que je fasse un peu de pub ? **

**Réalisateur : Bah…tu t'en occupes, moi j'ai Murtagh à aller chercher. Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes. Je crois qu'il veut se pendre.**

**Ok ! Eh, le pilote de l'avion. Accroche ça ! Il faut que tout le monde le voie !**

**Pilote : Mais euh…ça n'a pas rapport dans le drabble…**

**M'en fou ! Je le veux bien haut. **

**Pilote : D'accord, d'accord soupire…**

_**« Yo Oh Yo OH a pirate's life for me ...Qui n'a jamais fredonné cette chanson? Allez, avouez-le, tous autant que vous êtes, vous l'avez fait. Alors, marins d'eau douce, tout le monde sur le pont ! On met les voiles !**_

_**Venez matelots ! Le navire** _**potc .forumactif. net ( pas d'espace avant les .)_ a besoin de pirates pour qu'il puisse parcourir l'océan de haut en large ! Jack Sparrow et compagnies vous attentent impatiemment, ne manquez pas votre change de partir à l'aventure !_**

_**Yo Oh Yo Oh a pirate's life for me… »**_

**Réalisateur : Mais qu'est-ce que Pirates des Caraïbes fait dans un drabble d'Eragon ?**

**tAfeuuh et moi l'avons créé ! On a besoin de membre !**

**Réalisateur :…ok…**

**Et tAfeuuh est le Roi de la Confrérie des Pirates, alors que moi je suis son lieutenant-capitaine ! Nous avons notre propre navire !**

**Réalisateur : …Elle est prise dans la folie cette fille. Ah Murtagh, te voilà ! Maintenant on peut dire :**

**Enjoy !!**

**Kiss me, darling 5**

**XxxX**

« Aucun risque ? »

« Je viens de te le dire ! Il n'y a aucun risque qu'elles viennent ici », susurra Aiedail, les yeux pleins de cœurs.

Assis sur une balançoire d'un parc, Murtagh fixait le sol. Maudites fangirls. D'ailleurs, même cette gamine l'énervait. Il craignait qu'elle lui saute dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle en était capable, il le savait. Même sa magie de Dragonnier ne pouvait le sauver de cette punition de Galbatorix.

Aiedail, aux anges, souriait bêtement. Pas de rivales en vue; un Murtagh torse nu rien que pour elle…Le bonheur ! Et elle allait en profiter. Pas question de le laisser puceau ! Un homme de cet âge, tout de même…

« Il est là », chuchota une voix derrière elle.

Aiedail sursauta. Elle se tourna discrètement pour avoir les glissades dans son champ de vision.

Horreur !

Des dizaines de fangirls habillées en espion s'y cachaient tant bien que mal pour y photographier Murtagh !

En parlant de Murtagh, celui-ci venait de s'échapper.

« LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! », hurla le Dragonnier, hystérique.

Mais à la vue du beau jeune homme en sueur, l'œstrogène ne fit qu'augmenter. Les fangirls poussèrent des cris de satisfaction, suivit de gloussements, avant de se précipiter vers le pauvre Murtagh. Celui-ci détala tout en jurant contre tous les dieux, existants ou pas, qui lui foutaient ce trouble.

Et encore, Murtagh ne fit que s'enfuir. Aiedail regarda l'ouragan qui venait de passer devant elle. Elle soupira. Avait-elle manqué sa chance ? Sans doute.

« Hep, hep, psst, choupette ! »

Aiedail se retourna, la mine boudeuse. Déguisées en soldats de l'armée, branchages et maquillages verts sur la figure, Tsou, Loveitachi, Mary-Keyla, Baëlla et quelques autres groupies l'observaient curieusement, des jumelles dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loveitachi ? »

Celle-ci sourit, et ses compagnes eurent un rire étrange, amplifié par Mary-Keyla.

« Vous faîtes peur, vous savez », maugréa Aiedail.

« Approche, on a un plan… »

**XxxX**

**Mon annonce dure presque aussi longtemps que ce chapitre xD ! M'enfin, vous allez voir le forum ? On a tellllement besoin de membres ! Et on l'a créé que hier vous savez…**

**Encore un cour chapitre, mais c'est la préparation du fameux plan !**

**Reviews ?**


	11. Kiss me, darling 6

**La fic de Morghana est tellement bonne Les aventures de Galaad powa ! Et Muuuuuuuuuuurtagh ! **

**Rajoutement de Morghana !**

**Enjoy!**

**Kiss me, darling 6**

**XxxX**

Incrédule, Aiedail regardait les groupies, désespérée. Qui l'avait foutu avec des filles pareilles hein ?

« C'est ça votre plan ? », s'enquit-elle, agacée.

Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, Morghana alluma une flashlight qui fit illumina son visage, comme dans un feu de camp où tout le monde se raconte des histoires d'horreurs. Aiedail recula de quelques pas. Ces fangirls avaient besoin d'être internées.

« Oui, c'est ça notre plan, Aiedail », souffla Morghana, mystérieuse. « Il est génial et tu vas y obéir. Murtagh resta à nous pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours », répétèrent en cœur ses compagnes d'une voix lente et doucement ténébreuse.

'' Cinglées…'', songea Aiedail.

Tsou lui tendit un walkie-talkie. Résignée, la jeune adolescente le prit.

« Le mot de passe pour parler est : Lait frappée. Le mot de passe pour fermer la discussion est : Lait périmée. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. L'une, Lait au chocolat, suivra les groupies rivales pour attraper Murtagh. L'autre, Lait à la banane, tendra des pièges un peu partout pour capturer notre fantasme. », chuchota Mary-Keyla.

« Vos surnoms sont ridicules… », critiqua Aiedail qui fourra le walkie-talkie dans son blouson.

« Ah oui ? Donne-nous en donc alors ! », s'exclama Loveitachi, furieuse.

« Parler : oh, l'oiseau. Fermer : Y'ez mourut. Groupe 1 : Les furies. Groupe 2 : Les intellos. »

« On s'y perd… »

« Mieux que l'autre, Baëlla »

Alors elles décidèrent d'utiliser ces mots comme code. Les groupes furent répartis : Loveitachi, Mary-Keyla, Wyrda et Baëlla formaient le groupe Les furies alors que Tsou, Morghana et Aiedail étaient Les intellos. »

XxxX

Murtagh se désespérait à trouver une cachette. Maudites fangirls. Maudite vie. Maudit roi. Maudit monde étrange !

« Muuuuuuuuuuurtagh ! Reviens ! », s'écriaient les groupies.

Non, il n'allait pas revenir pas. Pas question de se faire violer ! Il tenait à sa virginité.

Soudain, un hurlement familier se fit entendre…

« CASSEZ-VOUS ! IL EST À NOUS ! »

…et pas plus rassurant. Baëlla !

« SACREZ VOT' CAMP D'ICI'TE ! »

Loveitachi !

« BOUGEZ VOTRE CUL ! »

Mary-Keyla !

« DÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉGAGEZ !! »

Wyrda !

Que l'enfer le damn.

**XxXX**

**Venez au forummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (désespérée) annoncé dans le chapitre précédent. J'attend la réponse d'Arya ( pas l'elfe) pour la suite**


	12. Kiss me, darling End

**Wahou! Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écris sur cette série de drabbles!**

**Enjouiiiiiiiille!**

**Nan, Enjoy!**

**Kiss me, darling! **

**XxxX**

Aiedail, Morghana et Tsou sursautèrent en entendant des cris :

« ON L'A! ON L'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! », crièrent Mary-Keyla, Loveitachi, Wyrda et Baëlla, tenant dans leur bras un pauvre Murtagh évanoui sans chandail.

Folles de joies, les trois filles rejoignirent leurs amies, prêtent à se partager le festin.

« ON A MURTAGH! ON A MURTAGH! ON A MURTAGH! », continuait le groupe furie.

À ces cris, Murtagh se réveilla. Il s'était résigné à son sort. Thorn allait bien rire de lui, c'était sûr.

« Merci les filles, je crois qu'il a assez été puni. Je le ramène à Urû'baen », fit Galbatorix en se matérialisant devant elles.

En moins de deux, le roi et son sexy Parjure avaient disparu. Bouche bée, les filles ne réagirent pas.

XxxX

Murtagh s'effondra dans on lit, épuisée. Quelle aventure. Il se jura que plus jamais il ne décevrait le roi. Plus jamais!

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était les caméras que les groupies avaient installés avant de sauter en bas de sa chambre. Des caméras minuscules…

**XxxX**

**Wah, la fin pourrie xD! Mais bon, il fallait que je l'arrête un jour, j'ai d'autres idées pour d'autres drabbles^^!**

**Reviews?**


	13. Une journée avec Murtagh

**Avec ceci, vous ne regarderez plus Murtagh de la même façon, mesdemoiselles! ( Et il sera à mwa!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!). Eh ho! Le réalisateur! J'peux faire une pub?**

**Réalisateur**** : Encore?**

**Bah ouais. T'inquiète, ça concerne Eragon cette fois.**

**Murtagh**** : Ouf…**

**Et Murtagh aussi.**

**Murtagh ****: Arrrg!**

**Réalisateur**** : Amuse-toi, mais rapporte moi un Pepsi, siouplait.**

**No problemo, siiignor!**

**ON Y VA! * Sort une lampe de poche rose***

**Vous aimez Eragon? Sûrement, sinon déguerpissez de cette page. JE VOUS PRÉSENTE MON ( So' : Hum…)..ENFIN…UN FORUM DONT JE SUIS ADMIN ( Avec Arya, Solembum et Dragonnier Eragon qui hiberne encore) ET QUI VEUT DES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMBRES! **

**www. Eragon-saphira. Heavenforum. Com**

**Sans les espaces. **_**Inscrivez-vous**_** et vivez les moments magiques du monde d'Eragon! Avec Murtagh, Saphira et compagnie!**

**Murtagh**** : * Applaudit mornement***

**Merci! Merci! * S'incline***

**Et maintenant…**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!**

**Une journée avec Murtagh**

**XxxX**

Plusieurs personnes, dont moi jadis, pensent que Murtagh vit une vie d'enfer à Urû'baen. « Galbatorix le maltraite! », dit l'un. « Murtagh est détesté de tous! », affirme l'autre. Vraiment? Vraiment? Vraiment? Vraiment? Ah oui? Et comment le savez-vous? Pouvez-moi me le prouver? Eh ben moi, j'vous prouve quelque chose de vrai et d'authentique, tiré de Paolini Fuccini master! Moi, Thorn de son ridicule nom, vais vous décrire une journée passée avec mon cher et crétin de Dragonnier.

6h00 du matin, Lundi.

Ne croyez pas faussement que mon cher Dragonnier se lève tôt pour s'entraîner et garder son corps de rêve, détrompez-vous. C'est le plus grand de tous les paresseux du monde. J'ai jamais vu ça.

Allez vous chercher un livre, ça risque d'être long. Je suis debout, car j'ai une atroce douleur au ventre. Pourquoi donc? Vous demandez-vous, je paris. Laissez moi vous expliquer. Je dors dans la même chambre que mon Dragonnier adoré ( L'ironie est parfois subtile et profitable…). Une fenêtre me permet d'entrer et de sortir à ma guise. Elle est grande. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mwuahaha. Bon, je continue. Dans la chambre, il y a une fenêtre, mais la nuit, elle est fermée. Car môssieur est un frileux, et pas question de laisser la fenêtre ouverte, sous peine qu'il meurt de froid! En gros, je me retiens toute la nuit.

Brr…Qu'il se lève, ça presse!

9h00 du matin, Lundi.

Toujours pas debout, vous vous rendez compte? Et moi, j'attends encore. Ma vessie va exploser. Faut que j'urine…Réveille, espèce d'humain mal dégrossi! I WANT TO DO PIPI!

11h00 du matin, Lundi

Oh pis de la merde! 'Vais pisser dans son bain, ça lui apprendra à être paresseux comme il l'est. Il dort encore! Nom de nom!

12h00 midi, Lundi.

Tiens, môssieur je roupille-tout-le-matin-sans-penser-à-mon-dragon vient de se lever! Miracle, ô miracle! Que les dieux soient bénis!

Murtagh : * Baille* Tiens, déjà debout?

Noooooon! Ça fait six heures que j'attends pour sortir. Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Bien entendu, il est nu. Il ne connaît pas le mot « pudeur » par hasard? Il me dégoûte.

Murtagh : * Baille encore* Tiens, je vais t'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il faisait chaud cette nuit.

Tiens donc.

Murtagh : *Baille toujours*'Vais prendre un bain. J'ai sué cette nuit, et j'me sens dégueulasse.

Sans une ni deux, je déguerpis. J'veux pas voir le reste du spectacle. À peine ai-je dépassé la tour ouest du château que j'entends.

Murtagh : THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!

Un bain de pipi, ça doit pas être agréable.

Vous savez quoi? J'ai même pas de remord.

13h00 de l'après-midi, Lundi.

Murtagh n'a pas encore avalé la bêtise ( Il appelle ça comme ça. Je dirais plutôt un « divertissement » ) de ce matin. Mais bon, il fallait bien que je le punisse de m'avoir laisser avoir bobo au ventre toute la nuit! En parlant d'avaler, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il est dans la cuisine du château, dévorant tout ce qu'il peut sans mourir.

Paresseux et gourmant, voici les premières qualités de mon Dragonnier adoré.

Il y a une assurance pour les DCLDQSTCEDNNSDAC (Dragons Contre Les Dragonniers Qui Sont Trop Crétins Et Dont Nous Nous Sommes Des Anti-Crétins)?

14h00 de l'après-midi, Lundi.

Tiens, Murtagh est sorti des cuisines. Maintenant, il se balade fièrement sur le terrain d'entraînement, bougeant des hanches d'une façon suggestive devant ces pauvres demoiselles folles de lui. Je me demande bien ce qu'elles apprécient de lui. Moi, je serais ravi de changer de place. Le pire, c'est qu'il est encore vierge. Dix-neuf ans et encore vierge. Un homme en plus. On aura tout vu.

14h30 de l'après-midi, Lundi.

Môssieur m'ignore totalement alors qu'il tabasse les autres mecs du terrain, question d'impressionner ces pauvres demoiselles ( Elles possèdent toutes un chromosome innocent identique). Il fend Zar'roc en l'air « tel un preux chevalier venu secourir sa gente dame ». Il m'a sorti ça un jour après avoir lu _La belle aux bois dormants_. C'était le premier livre qu'il avait réussi à lire au complet sans s'endormir. Il est tout fier de lui. Je paris qu'il voudrait être la belle un jour, et qu'une mystérieuse jeune prince vienne l'embrasser pour le réveiller de son sommeil profond. Qu'elle réveille son cerveau aussi, ça ne lui fera pas de tort.

15h30 de l'après midi, Lundi

Murtagh a enfin fini son « entraînement ». Là, il veut qu'on aille voler dans les airs et parcourir les cieux. Je me cache. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu faire ça, il m'a emmener à combattre Saphira, cette douce et magnifique dragonne bleue. Plus question. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul pour voler. C'est un grand garçon maintenant. Y'a pu de môman pour s'occuper de lui. Pôôôôvre Murtagh.

17h30 de l'après-midi, Lundi

J'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai été obligé de…de voler avec ce crétin!

Je vais me pendre…S'il veut bien arrêter de manger!

20h40 du soir, Lundi

Il a mangé pendant je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps, mais là, il prend son bain ( oui oui, encore!).

…

Et si j'osais?

20h55 du soir, Lundi

J'envoi tous mes biens à Biscuit, mon ours en peluche, et mon amour à Saphira, la plus belle et la seule dragonne que j'ai vu. J'ai osé, je ne regrette rien, sauf le fait que j'ai oublié ma doudou dans la chambre de Murtagh. J'ai pas le courage d'aller la reprendre. C'est fou ce qu'il peut faire peur quand il est en colère, Murtagh!

Le coup de la bouse dans son bain, alors qu'il s'épilait ses parties intimes, c'était génial.

**XxxX**

**Pardon, popotin de mon cœur, de t'avoir subi une telle humiliation! Je t'aiiiiimeuh!**

**Reviews?**


	14. C'est chaud le thé Oromis

**Tagada tsoin tsoin. Loveitachi est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. J'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre sur un personnage que j'aime bien, et que je déteste en même temps, car c'est un elfe et j'aime pas les elfes. Ne pas me comprendre. **

**Oromis !**

**Enjooooooooooooooooy !**

**C'est chaud le thé, Oromis**

**XxxX**

« Oromis… »

-Qu'y a-t-il, Glaedr ?, demanda le vieux Dragonnier.

« Je crois que ton état de santé se détériore. »

Oromis fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je me sens pourtant en forme ce matin !

Glaedr détourna le regard, mi-chemin entre amusée ou inquiet.

« Tu es mouillé »

Oromis regarda sa tunique qui était effectivement trempée. Et sa tasse vide. Il avait dû le renverser un peu.

-Et alors ?

« C'est pas supposé être brûlant, du thé, _par hasard_ ? »

**XxxX**

**Pauvre petit Oromis ! Je t'adore quand même !**

**Reviews ?**


	15. Lettre d'amour

**Eurhum…Enfin…Que dire que dire ? À la demande d'une amie, remplie de sous-entendus.**

**Enjoy !**

**Lettre d'amour.**

**XxxX**

Mademoiselle Elynalie de Rochombe,

Hier, en me promenant dans la rue, je vous ai vu, magnifiquement belle et savoureuse, avec vos cheveux d'urine et vos yeux de crottins de cheval. À ce moment, je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir mis un pantalon si serré, car une telle émotion forte me faisait revenir vers l'adolescence à une vitesse inimaginable. Je vous ai observé, dévoré du regard dois-je dire. Vos petits seins, tels des melons d'eau, montaient en moi des fantasmes que je n'avais jamais cru possible dans la vie. Votre peau, de la couleur pâle d'un mort-vivant, me coupait le souffle comme si on m'avait tranché la gorge. Les lèvres fines qui ornent votre superbe visage me donnaient goût de m'en emparer avant de les engloutirent, des les prendre et de les emprisonner. Vos hanches semblaient m'indiquer de les prendre dans mes mains, de les caresser comme je me caresserais moi-même enfin d'en jouir le plus possible, de les sentir contre moi. Et vos jambes que je ne pourrais oublier, longues et minces, tels deux longs concombres, faisaient bouger votre corps d'une manière si sensuelle que même une femme ne pourrait résister à votre charme.

Me voici donc chez moi, en train de me soulager de l'émotion exquise que vous avez propagé en moi, avec l'espoir que vous répondrez à cette lettre d'amour que je vous envoie, les mains tremblantes de désir et de fatigue.

Murtagh.

**XxxX**

**Vous savez quoi ? J'ai même pas honte, quoique je suis pas sûre de vouloir recevoir une telle lettre^^' …**


	16. Écrire, c'est nécessaire

**Pour Morghana, car ce drabble possède son cher Galaad ( à 40£ la citation du nom, mais j'ai pas d'euros lol! Sauf 10centimes qu'une copine Française m'a refilé pour ma collection d'argent étranger.). Pardonnez le désastre.**

**Enjoooooooooooy!**

**Écrire, c'est nécessaire**

**XxxX**

-Aaaaaaaaaarg! J'en ai marre, mais marre! Maudites lettres. J'veux plus en voir de ma vie! En plus, ça sert à rien!

Murtagh soupira. Il avait espéré que Galaad se taise; sans succès. Comment la nature avait-elle pu mettre une telle erreur au monde? C'était un abruti doublé d'un paresseux. Impossible de le battre en matière de débilitée. Murtagh se leva de sa chaise pour empêcher Galaad de briser son pauvre bureau.

-Et si tu devais faire parvenir une missive au roi? Et si tu voulais écrire une lettre à ta famille, que ferais-tu?, dit sèchement le Parjure.

Galaad lui tira la langue, mais ne répondit pas. Il poussa plutôt un autre soupire avant de marmonner :

-Les dragons, eux, n'écrivent pas. Alors pourquoi moi?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Galaad serait embroché puis cuit au dessus d'un feu ronflant.

-Justement! Les dragons ont leur Dragonnier pour rédiger des phrases.

-Mais moi, j'en ai pas envie, c'est tout!

Brusquement, il sortit de la chambre d'un claquement de la porte. Murtagh soupira encore. Le roi était fou de vouloir que Galaad soit son compagnon. C'était sa mort qu'il voulait ou quoi? Eh bien, qu'il la prenne sa vie! Murtagh en avait assez de ce crétin retardé. Il fallait qu'il se venge. Mais comment?

Une idée fleurit dans son esprit. Il sourit.

XxxX

Le soleil se levait paresseusement au dessus d'Urû'baen. Quelques de ses rayons traversèrent une fenêtre pour venir réchauffer le crâne chevelu à peine visible de Galaad, confortablement emmitouflé sous sa couette. Un peu plus loin, Nuallan, son dragon vert, dormait paisiblement sur son matelas. Galaad aimait bien l'hivers, car le vent rafraîchissait son visage pâle.

Un peu de salive dégoulinait de la bouche du nouveau Parjure tandis qu'un de ses ronflements sonores faisait sursauter inconsciemment Nuallan. « Elle ne va pas m'échapper », marmonnait Galaad dans ses rêves, courant pour ne pas que la tarte aux fraises volante ne s'éloigne de lui.

Soudain, des mains glacials s'emparèrent de ses couvertures, puis de Galaad, pour les jeter au sol. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, se postant devant le visage narquois de Murtagh.

-Bon midi. Dépêche-toi. J'ai quelque chose de nouveau pour toi, le salua le Dragonnier avec un rictus.

Sans plus, Murtagh fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce. Galaad eut l'envie de retourner se coucher, mais un regard sur son oreiller mouillé le découragea. Nuallan, que le vacarme avait réveillé, se lécha les dents d'un coup de langue.

« Magnes-toi un peu. J'ai faim. »

Quelques temps plus tard, Galaad ouvrit sans frapper la porte de la chambre de Murtagh. Celui-ci l'attendait assis sur son lit, un sourire pas très rassurant sur son visage. Thorn était allongé dans un coin de la chambre, ne perdant pas de vue un seul moment de la scène.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir levé si tôt!, s'exclama furieusement Galaad, les bras croisés.

Murtagh se mit debout, se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une grosse boite.

-Scrabble, expliqua le Parjure devant la mine étonnée de son compagnon. Un jeu.

-J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à des conneries.

-Hum…Ça ne paraît pas. Enfin bref. Pour faire rapide, tu dois placer des lettres afin d'écrire un mot. Si tes lettres ne marchent pas, tu peux passer un tour et en piger d'autre. Tu as sept lettres maximum.

-C'est supposé servir à quoi dans mon entraiment? Et je croyais que tu avais enfin compris que je ne voulais pas écrire! Tu as la mémoire courte ou quoi?

Murtagh secoua la tête.

-Je suis sûre que ta petite Aglaë sera très contente d'apprendre que tu es en vie. Et avec ça, tu pourra apprendre à écrire sans faute et à lire.

Galaad resta sous le choc. Comment Murtagh savait-il pour Aglaë?

-À ce que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'Aglaë!

Murtagh haussa les épaules. Il restait muet sur le fait qu'il allait et venait dans la cervelle de Galaad. S'il celui-ci l'apprenait, Murtagh était un homme mort.

-Peu importe. Viens, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier.

Et les minutes passèrent sur lesquels Murtagh et Galaad pigeaient et arrangeaient leurs lettres.

-Tu commences.

-…

-Alors?

-…Je passe.

Murtagh sourit allègrement alors que Galaad choisissait d'autres lettres en grognant. Le Parjure écrit un mot. La journée continua de cette façon. Galaad prenait beaucoup de temps, sans jamais écrire un mot sans fautes d'orthographes, ou se mélangeait avec les lettres. Pour lui, le « i » et le « l » équivalaient, mais Murtagh ne semblait pas du même avis. Ce dernier semblait bien avoir du plaisir, au grand dam du Vroengardois. Au bout d'un certain temps, Galaad en eu marre.

-Rahhh, merde! J'arrête, ce jeu n'est que de la pure cochonnerie!

Murtagh croisa les bras :

-Tu abandonnes comme un lâche?

-Pas un lâche! C'est un jeu pourri qui ne mérite même pas mon attention! En plus, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu as mis!

Et, comme toujours, Galaad sortit de la pièce en ronchonnant contre Murtagh. Celui-ci regarda les mots sur le jeu. _Ses_ mots.

_CRÉTIN_

_CONNARD_

_BAVEUX_

_IMBÉCILE_

_ILLETRÉ_

_ÉPAIS_

_ÉTOURDI_

_DÉBILE_

_BÊTE_

_TÉTARD_

_DÉRANGÉ_

_RETARDÉ_

_ABRUTI_

Il avait gagné contre Galaad.

**XxxX**

**Pour la mise en page, c'est de la pure merde. J'avais en forme Scrabble, mais n'acceptait pas. Grrr. Ça gâche tout. Morghana, et si yen a d'autres qui veulent voir, je te l'envoi par email si ça te va. Si je trouve ton email...lol!**


	17. Le contrat des Fangirls

**Les 10 obligations à respectées :**

#1 : Aimer Murtagh comme l'homme de votre vie.

#2 : Apporter au forum des images, des vidéos, des dessins ou des textes sur Murtagh. Le Yaoi n'est pas permis sans la permission de Murtagh.

#3 : Ne jamais se montrer irrespectueuse envers Murtagh ou porter un commentaire négatif à son égard.

#4 : Connaître par cœur toutes les pages et les répliques de Murtagh dans les livres.

#5 : Savoir parler et agir à la perfection comme Murtagh dans le film.

#6 : Ne jamais tuer ses consœurs Fangirls par jalousie ou autres raisons. Murtagh appartient à toutes les Fangirls.

#7 : Faire de tout son possible pour posséder toutes les goodies de Murtagh.

#8 : Baver tous les jours devant une image de Murtagh.

#9 : Rêver de Murtagh au moins quatre fois par semaine.

#10 : Rester fidèle à Murtagh quoiqu'il advienne.

Si vous acceptez ce contrat, signer ici : ____________________________

Si le contrat n'est pas respecté, votre maison sera plastiquée, vos amis vous renieront, vous serez ôté de tous les testaments portant votre nom et votre hamster disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Une image de Murtagh sera envoyée à celles qui signeront ce contrat.

Merci.

Loveitachi.

_Loveitachi_

Des frais de 450$ vous serons demandés après la signature du contrat pour maintenir le forum en vie, en plus des 600$ par goutte d'encre utilisée et de 75$ pour l'image de Murtagh qui vous sera envoyé sous peu après la signature du contrat.


	18. Lettre

Bonjours chers lecteurs,

Je sais que c'est ridicule de poster une lettre sur un site de fanfictions, mais c'est bien le seul endroit où je sais que je vais être lue. Et peut-être aidée.

…

C'est beau rêver.

Je suis impolie, je ne fais même pas les présentations! Honte à moi! Honte! Honte! Faut me torturer!

…

Bon, j'imagine que vous vous en doutez bien, je suis Loveitachi. Avec un pseudo pareil, je peux pas passer inaperçu. Ouaip, je suis bel et bien en train d'écrire cette lettre. Charmant non? La dernière fois que j'ai écris une lettre, j'avais cinq ans, et c'était pour ma grand-mère. Oui, à cinq ans, j'écrivais déjà. Précoce gamine, que j'étais.

Donc, je suis Loveitachi, alias Love', jeune fille innocente prise en otage dans un château de merde, avec des gens de merde, pour de la merde.

Une merde quoi.

Eh ouais, votre humble et dévouée Love' est emprisonnée contre son pauvre petit gré à Urû'baen, avec son Ipod décédé et son connard d'ordinateur portable agonisant. M'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il y ait le réseau. « Avec Bell Mobilité, vous aurez le réseau partout! », qui disent, dans la pub. Pas tort, vraiment pas tort. Faudrait que je pense à embrasser le patron à mon retour, si retour il y a.

…

Oh seigneur.

Je vous vois déjà, les fangirls, faire le lien « Urû'baen = Murtagh ». Et hurler. Et me maudire. Et faire une poupée vaudoo de moi et la brûler. Je vous rassurer, mettre cet homme dans mon lit est ma dernière préoccupation. C'est vrai quoi, je veux rentrer chez moi. Si si. Non, être transporté dans ce monde n'est pas cool. Non, Murtagh n'est pas le bad-boy troooooop mignon. Non, Galby n'est pas le tonton idéal. C'est juste que…

Laissez tomber.

…

…

Vous voulez sans doute savoir – ou pas – comment j'ai abouti dans cette – ne mâchons pas nos mots – merde. Je vous résume. Oui, résume, car chaque milliseconde est pas importante, non? Non? Vous vous souciez pas de moi? Bah tant pis, haha! Je raconte quand même. C'est ma lettre, je fais ce que je veux.

J'étais tranquillement chez moi, en train d'essayer de cuisiner. Au moment de mettre ma salade dans le four, la sonnette de la maison a retenti. Naturellement, je suis allée répondre. Cependant, je vous signal qu'il était sept heure du matin, j'étais en bas de pyjama et en soutif, et que j'attendais personne. Malheureusement, mon pauvre cerveau n'a pas fait le lien qu'ouvrir une porte à moitié habillé est toujours, mais TOUJOURS, synonyme de malheur. Y'en a qui sont sans doute en train de rire de ma gueule. OUI, j'ouvre des portes à moitié à poil, que voulez-vous. J'étais fatiguée. J'avais pas dormi de la nuit. J'avais passé la nuit à lire des fics. Vos fics. Donc taisez-vous.

J'ai ouvert la porte et, que vois-je, personne! Frustrée, j'étais. Et j'ai refermé la porte d'un claquement. La politesse veut qu'on soit devant la porte quand on sonne, et non en train de courir en riant de notre puéril blague. Ça m'a fâchée. Vraiment. Il était sept heure trois du matin, j'étais presque toute nue, une salade dans le four et mes dents pas encore brossées. Fallait vraiment pas m'énerver, because you're a real pain in the ass.

Je suis retournée surveiller ma salade. La journée commençais vraiment trèèèès bien.

On a resonner.

Oui.

Le destin a eu le culot de faire resonner ma sonnette. Il a pas de savoir-vivre, hein? Cette fois, pas question de répondre. Nah. Tant pis pour le sonneur, on m'y reprendra pas deux fois. Le matin, je suis légèrement irritable, voyez-vous.

Sauf que le sonneur n'y attendait pas de cet avis. Et tout un avis, qu'il avait. À un tel point qu'il a cru que défoncer ma porte serait charmant. Absolument charmant. Évidemment, comme toute femme qui se respecte, je suis partie voir, fièrement armée de ma pince à salade. Nahméoh qui était assez con pour défoncer ma porte, moi grande guerrière de la tribus des pincium saladium?

Et là et là, y'a un eu blanc.

Et je me suis retrouvée ici, dans cette chambre minable du château d'Urû'baen. Nue. Totalement.

Ouaip.

C'est ça.

…

L'es 22h, mon cerveau commence à délirer.

Je suis supposée souper avec Galbatorix. Or, personne est venue me chercher. Est-ce que je devais m'y rendre par moi-même? Ça serait con.

Eh merde.

Ma lettre craint. Mais je sais pas quoi écrire.

Ah oui, Murtagh.

Il est pareil que dans le film. Beau, sexy, voix envoûtante.

Arrogant, prétentieux, et il me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire crotte de nez. Désolé de faire fondre vos envies, douces fangirls. Je suis sûre qu'il est puceau. Tiens donc, comme dans la fic de Maman Morghana! Et dans mes oneshots!

J'aime délirer.

Oui, donc. Arrogant, prétentieux, con de surcroît. Toujours en train de curer les griffes de son Thoooooorn-d'amouuuur.

D'ailleurs, le vla qui s'amène.

Je vous laisse avec mon inintéressante lettre. Si quelqu'un accepte de m'aider, je lui donne une suite de mes giga-anecdotes-urubanesque.

Sinon…

…

Je fous Murtagh dans mon lit, haha!

…

Ou alors je crève toute seule, isolée du monde que j'aime tant, de Pookie, ma peluche, et de mon hamster chéri.

Pitié, aidez-moiiiiiii. Je vous donnerai tous les détails croustillants sur Murtagh si vous voulez! Mais aidez-moiiiiiii, votre huuuumble Loveitachiiii…

Hein, quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'écris? Ça te regarde pas, Mumu. BAS LES PATTES!

Quoi? Galby m'attend? Z'arrive. Et arrête de me regarder, tu fais peur. Allez, ouste, du balais!

Adios les fans. J'espère vous donner de mes nouvelles bientôt…

-Loveitachi.


End file.
